The present invention relates to a beater for a bass drum, and more particularly to such a beater in which the poll of the head of the beater is replaceable.
A regular bass drum is generally comprised of a pedal drive, and a beater coupled to the pedal drive and driven by it to beat the head of the bass drum (see FIG. 1). Because the head of the beater directly hits the head surface of the bass drum, it wears quickly with use. When the head of the beater starts to wear, the quality of the tone of the bass drum is affected. However, because the head is fixedly connected to the stem of the beater and not replaceable, the beater must be replaced wholly when the head starts to wear.